When the Snow Falls:Merry Christmas
by AmericanIdiot252
Summary: HOLiDAY ONESHOT.Ron and Hermione take a walk outside in the evening on Christmas Day. Ron has a surprising gift for Hermione, and it is truly the best Christmas both have ever experienced.


**When the Snow Falls:Merry Christmas**

**Summary:HOLiDAY ONESHOT.Ron and Hermione take a walk outside in the evening on Christmas Day. Ron has a surprising gift for Hermione, and it is truly the best Christmas both have ever experienced.**

An owl circled the cloudy skies, swallowing the mouse it had just caught. The weather was chilly, and they'd been expecting snow for two weeks, but, to the disappointment of many students, it had not snowed yet.The owl flew into the Owlery, into Hogwarts, which was unusually quiet.

The reason for this was that it was Christmas Day, and only 20 students or so had stayed behind. All of the students, along with the teachers, were having a quiet breakfast in the Great Hall. Every student except one.

Ronald Weasley was sitting up in his bed, his stomach burning with anticipation at the thought of what he was going to do. For that very evening, he was going to propose to the girl he had been going out with for 3 years, Hermione Granger.

He planned to see her briefly during breakfast, then avoid her the rest of the day. The rest of the day he would prepare mentally and physically how to propose to her. He was nervous, he admitted it. But she wouldn't say no, right? They had been going out for 3 years, but neither had said the three most important words yet:I love you. Was he rushing things too quickly, then? Ron shook his head of these thoughts, and got out of bed.

He went down to the Great Hall, and sat down next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny both winked at him;Ron had told them all about what he planned to do that evening. He kissed Hermione on the cheek softly. "Mornin," he said. She turned to him and smiled. "Good morning, Ron. Merry Christmas! I've been wondering where you've been...overslept again?"

He watched her eat. _Her brown hair curling down her shoulders...her chocolate brown eyes...her intelligence...her honesty...She's worth it-_"Ron?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I overslept..." She smiled at him, and turned back to her food. She could sense something was off with him, but she wasn't sure what.

Hermione heard a screech and looked up as a few owls flied in. At this moment, Ron stood up. "See you later. Bye!" "But Ron, you didn't touch any of your food!" He ran out of the Great Hall, ignoring her.

Hermione put down her fork. "Something's wrong with him...I didn't even get to give him his Christmas present," she said sadly, gesturing at the small package next to her. Harry and Ginny put on sympathetic faces, but gave each other a sly grin when she wasn't looking.

Two owls landed in front of her, and she untied their packages from their legs. One was the Daily Prophet, which she got every day, and one was a letter. _Probably mom and dad...But they sent their Christmas present yesterday..._She opened the letter, which read:

_Hermione,_

_Meet me under the beech tree by the lake at 9 o'clock tonight._

_Wear something nice._

_Love,_

_Ron_

She wondered what was going on. "Do you two by any chance know what's going on? Something weird is going on here...and I plan to find out just exactly what." Harry and Ginny grinned. "You'll find out at 9 o'clock, Hermione." Hermione gasped. "So you DO know what's going on...TELL ME!" They shook their heads, and she sighed. _I guess I'll find out at 9..._

Hermione had not seen Ron all day. She had looked everywhere: his dormitory, the common room, the grounds, the quidditch field, the kitchens, and even the library, though she hadn't really thought he would be there, but she had decided to check just in case.

She spent the day in the common room reading, wondering what Ron was up to. She smiled as she remembered when they had first gotten together. She remembered his hair, his eyes, his laugh, his jokes, his sarcasm..._I love him..._She smiled as she came to this revelation, for she knew it was true. She looked at her watch. It was 8:40. She decided to go get dressed. _Wear something nice, the letter said._

She put on light blue jeans with a black studded belt and black boots that went up to her knees. She put on a white short sleeve shirt, a short black jacket with a fur hood, and a black scarf. She combed her hair, and put on makeup. She put on lip gloss and eyeliner. Hermione looked at her watch. It was now 8:55.

She ran out of her dormitory and ran out of the common room, waving hurriedly at Harry and Ginny, who looked at each other and grinned.

She walked quietly through the corridors, and finally, (After avoiding Peeves, who tried to drop a crystal ball on her head) got outside.

Hermione walked out toward the lake. She got to the beech tree and stopped. "Where is he? And what is this all about?" She shivered and said to herself, "It's freezing out here!" She felt a pair of arms go around her shoulders. "Mind if I warm you?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course, kind sir." He leaned back into the tree, and she leaned back onto him. He pulled her close and she shuddered slightly. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Hermione broke the silence. "Ron...where've you been all day? I've been worried. You left so quickly I didn't even give you your present. What is this all about? And...I missed you," she added softly.

He turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you too. I couldn't stand spending the day without you." "So why did you?" He didn't answer her;her merely looked at her for a moment, scanning her face. "Come. I want to show you seomthing." She slipped her hand in his, and followed his lead, wondering where he was taking her. A few moments later...

"We're going to Hagrid's?" She looked at him, bewildered. He merely smiled and opened the door. What she saw took her breath away.

It didn't look like Hagrid's hut at all. It was dim, and the only source of light were the numerous candles scattered around the room. Hagrid's table had a red tablecloth on it, 2 candles, a bouquet of roses, and lots of food, all desserts and snacks. All the pots and pans that normally occupied the walls had disappeared. Ron gestured to the table, and they sat across from each other.

"Ron, this is so...amazing," she breathed. "I didn't know you were such a romantic." He smiled and laughed. "Well, I guess I am." They began to eat, never taking their eyes off each other, and conversing. The plates refilled every time.

They became full, and conversation came to a stop. "Ron, this night has been wonderful...Ron...I love you," she said softly, awaiting his reaction.

He split a grin. "I love you too...always have, always will. This makes what's coming next even better." He stood up and took her hand. They stepped out of the hut, dousing the candles. Ron took her back to the tree.

"Hermione...I've loved you for a long time, since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You make up a part of me. Without you, I'm incomplete. I don't think I could ever live without you..You're very special to me, and I don't ever want to lose you. When I'm sad, you make me happy. When I'm sick, you make me feel better. You make me smile, make me laugh. When I need your help, you're there to offer it. I love you, Hermione Granger. In fact, I think you're my soulmate." He uttered the last word so softly she had to strain her ears to hear it. He looked down on the ground, shuffling his feet, his ears red.

She lifted his head and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. "Really? Oh, Ron..." He smiled slightly. "Yes, really." She laughed. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I love you so much, more than anything in the world." He smiled happily, and bent down to tie his shoes.

He came back up on one knee, a box in his hands. He opened the box, and inside it was a dazzling ring. "Oh my God,"Hermione said softly. "How on Earth did you pay for this?" "I've been saving up...Marry me, Hermione."

He expected her to say no, that they were too young, that their parents wouldn't accept it, but she said nothing. "Yes, Ronald Weasley. I will marry you."

Ron's face lit up like never before, and he wore a big grin. He slid the ring onto her finger, then stood up and kissed her.

Hermione looked up into the sky as something plopped down on her nose. It had begun to snow.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said, kissing her again.

And they fell asleep under the tree, as the snow continued to fall.

**A/N:REVIEW!**


End file.
